This Night
by DeathRow609
Summary: Nami thinks she's alone on the deck of the Sunny one night. But, she quickly finds out that she isn't. There's also the man that she might suddenly have feelings for after their adventure on Thriller Bark... My first ZoNa fic! Rated M for sensual things. Now a series of oneshots!
1. This Night

**A/N: *nervous* Okay, so… while one side of me is adament about Zoro not ending up with anyone at the end, the other side that likes to poke me and breathe awkwardly into my ear says that IF Zoro ends up with anyone, it should be Nami. With this love/hate relationship, who really knows? Now that I've said that, this is my first ZoNa story. So please, for God's sake, don't be afraid to tell me if Zoro or Nami (or both) are extremely OOC! It's my first time writing them. I really hope it goes well. ^^; So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oda, you mastermind you. You've got me hooked on another anime.**

* * *

This Night

Everyone knew that Nami loved the weather.

Of course, as the navigator of the Thousand Sunny, she had to pay attention to the weather. But, that was different from actually _enjoying _the weather. A bright, sunny day always made her feel happy and lazy, yet a cool and cloudy day brought out the exact same feelings. Both kinds of days were the best times to just relax and read a book.

Even on the stormy days, when the raging sea threw the ship and thrashed the crew about, Nami felt something that bordered on elation. She loved it when her adrenaline spiked and her heart raced as she and the others braced for a fierce storm. It was almost the same sensation she felt when she got away with stealing a lot of money or treasure. Almost.

However, what Nami slowly discovered was that her absolute favorite kind of weather was the weather at night. That's why, on this particular night aboard the Sunny, she hadn't gone to bed yet. Instead, Nami had climbed up the ropes of the foremast and just stood there, admiring everything around her. It was the clearest night she had seen in a while. Huge clusters of stars and specific constellations illuminated the sky. The moon shined high above her head. As the Sunny sailed forward, the indigo sea rippled calmly, as though the throw of a single skipping stone had disturbed its surface. Nami couldn't have chosen a more perfect night to put off her beauty sleep. She decided that it was totally worth it.

As the ship sailed on, the moon passed behind the crow's nest. This sudden change in lighting caused Nami to look up instinctively. She felt herself continue to gaze at the crow's nest even after the moon's glow was cast again. After another moment or so, she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

_There goes my night_, she thought glumly.

Nami now stared straight ahead of her, her grip on the ropes getting tighter. She knew that she wouldn't be enjoying the beauty surrounding her any longer. She only had one thing on her mind, or person, rather. She thought of the sole occupant of the crow's nest.

She thought about Zoro.

The Straw Hats had just cast off from Thriller Bark a few days earlier. And ever since then, in Nami's mind, everything about Zoro had changed. In her heart, everything she felt for Zoro had changed.

She muttered a string of curses, disgusted with herself. She wasn't supposed to fall for any of her male nakama. She swore that she wouldn't. They were her family. It just wouldn't be right! Even then, were any of them truly capable of a mature, loving relationship? Nami shuddered to think if Luffy even knew what being with a girl was like. Usopp was a total goofball and, even though he'd never tell the truth about it, he had Kaya back home. Sanji, well, he was already WAY too obsessed with her and Robin and every other woman on the planet. Nami knew that wasn't the same as love. While Chopper was one of the sweetest people she had ever met… he clearly wasn't a person. He was a very sweet reindeer. Franky was definitely too old for her, and she didn't even want to go there with Brook.

That left Zoro, the short-tempered, stubborn swordsman.

Nami hung her head in shame. So he's the one she went for? Honestly?

She pressed one hand to her forehead. She remembered the party the Straw Hats had before they left Thriller Bark. She remembered Luffy, Usopp, Franky and occasionally Chopper dance and laugh with Lola's crew, the Rolling Pirates. Brook played the piano and entertained with jokes and tricks. Robin took her place at a comfortable distance, watching with a small smile on her face.

Yet, Nami took little part in the festivities. She had a few drinks, but she remained at Zoro's side, keeping an eye on him. He was still unconscious, his entire body wrapped in bandages.

Sanji still wouldn't tell anyone what happened to Zoro. No matter how many times she asked, no matter how many times she resorted to flirting and charming, Sanji wouldn't give in. After over ten times, Nami stopped prying. She sat next to Zoro, drumming her fingers on the table he laid on. She occasionally glanced over her shoulder to check on her other crewmates.

One of the times she turned to face Zoro again, Nami found her eyes wandering across his bandaged chest. It was so built. With how much Zoro worked out shirtless, anyone would notice just how muscular he was. He was sculpted. Nami's eyes continued to his broad shoulders, his big arms and his hands. His rough hands. Zoro had earned many calluses from lifting weights and using his swords so constantly.

Nami then imagined herself resting on top of him, wrapped in those burly arms and pressed to his chest.

The navigator blinked rapidly, shooting straight up in her chair. She was nowhere near being drunk. She wasn't even a bit buzzed. She shook her head violently. She had just checked Zoro out while he was unconscious. She shivered, blowing raspberries and making gagging noises as she attempted to force the thought out of her mind.

"Nami, are you okay?"

Nami clamped a hand over her mouth to shut herself up. She whirled around to find Chopper, his head tilted as he looked at her curiously. She uncovered her mouth and exhaled in relief.

"Oh! Y-Yeah, I'm fine." she assured him. "Thanks, Chopper."

"Sure." the doctor piped up in his high-pitched voice. "I just wanted to check on Zoro again."

"Of course." Nami agreed, letting her gaze fall on Zoro once more. Her lips pressed into a firm line as she worried about when Zoro would finally wake up.

Then, she was seized with a horrible realization. This wasn't just physical attraction. And it was beyond how she cared about him as a nakama.

It was something entirely different.

The chattering of her teeth finally brought Nami back to the present. A cold wind had picked up while she was lost in her thoughts. But, cold wind was fairly normal at night. One hand continued to grasp the rope as the other rubbed her upper arm, trying to produce a little heat.

"Oi. You coming down from there?"

This time, Nami actually froze. The person who was usually in the crow's nest wasn't at the moment. She had a brief panic attack as she tried to think through the scenario and how it would turn out. It only made her panic even more. Trying to maintain her composure, she frowned down on a head of marimo.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" she quipped in her usual, smart-alecky tone.

"I'm going back up."

"Why weren't you up here in the first place?"

"I had to pee."

Nami sighed irritably. "I could've gone the whole night without knowing that."

"Like I care." Zoro scoffed. "Just get down."

"Can't you find some way to go around me? I like it up here."

Zoro folded his arms across his chest, his eyebrow raised. He didn't have to say anything to express his doubt. That one eyebrow said it all. Nami knew that, but she conveniently ignored it as she found herself lost along the muscles flexing in Zoro's forearms.

"Let's go, woman. We don't have all night." Zoro told her. Nami now grabbed hold of the ropes with both hands, looking down nervously. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she cursed her fear of heights. She felt pathetic with what she asked him next.

"You'll help me, right?"

"If it gets me back up there faster, yes." Zoro answered bluntly.

Nami's eye twitched. _What do I see in this jerk?_

"C'mon." Zoro said. "Slide down if you need to."

_Oh yes, because that would only drag all of this out even more than necessary_, Nami mused. But, it was time to get serious. She needed to breathe. In only a few, deep breaths, she would be back on the solid deck of the Sunny, not swinging from the jungle vines that were the foremast ropes. It would be over before she knew it.

Nami slowly turned around and leaned back, her body now cradled by the ropes. Her hands still had hold of them. Finally, she began lowering herself toward the deck. Zoro watched, his hands now at his sides. He showed no hint of aggravation, worry or anything. He just kept his eyes on Nami as she descended.

This was going much better than she thought. Maybe, there was some hope in saving this situation yet. Until Nami suddenly slipped. She didn't have much more to go, but this drop sent her heart into her throat. She didn't even have time to scream before she stopped. It took her a few agonizing seconds to realize where she had ended up. She hadn't landed on her butt on the deck of the ship like she feared. What happened instead was infinitely worse.

Zoro had caught her.

Nami's back was still pressed into the ropes. Her hands had landed squarely on Zoro's shoulders, and she felt every muscle tense up underneath them. She swallowed thickly as she looked down. Her legs had decided to wrap themselves around Zoro's waist. Her shirt was riding up her stomach, all the way until her bra nearly showed. She felt her face and neck flush bright red. When she looked up, she noticed that Zoro's arms had ended up on either side of her head, gripping the rope for support.

That's when she noticed the look on his face as he winced, gritted his teeth and held back a groan of pain.

"Oh no." she fretted softly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt—"

"You didn't." Zoro managed.

"But, your wounds probably haven't fully healed." Nami continued.

"I'm fine." Zoro hissed. He took in a huge gulp of air and released it again. Nami could feel his warm breath on her skin. At the same time, she caught a hint of his scent, that strong musk every man had after they had a hard day of work. She then noticed just how close she was to him. Their noses were an inch from touching.

"Zoro…?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Should I… should I move?"

Zoro didn't answer right away. He just stayed silent, looking in her eyes. Nami couldn't hold his gaze for some reason. It was like he was staring into her, which is what partly made him so intimidating. She busied herself by drawing invisible lines across Zoro's face. The arches of his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose and the angle of his jaw. He really was sculpted. Nami knew that she had to be blushing.

"Nami…"

Nami lifted her head, and their eyes only met for a second. Before Nami knew what was happening, her eyes widened in shock.

Zoro was kissing her.

He had brushed his lips against hers almost shyly, which was nothing like him at all. Nami figured that this was his way of testing her, to see if this would get a response from her. And yes, it certainly would. Nami closed her eyes, moving one of her hands to the back of Zoro's neck, pulling him closer to her, making the kiss stronger.

Then, the Zoro she knew took over. He placed his hands on the small of her back, pressing their hips together. Nami gasped as she felt herself shudder. His rough skin on her soft skin was a feeling that she never experienced before. It didn't last long though. Zoro daringly lowered his hands to cup her butt. At the same time, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and Nami gasped again as their two tongues touched. Zoro even bit her lower lip and trailed kisses from her mouth to her jawline and down her throat.

Nami leaned her head back to allow him access. The cold metal of his three earrings grazed Nami's cheek. She kissed his cheek and his ear. He tasted like the sea, so salty but so satisfying. Zoro lifted his head, and their lips stitched together again. He took her hands and raised them over her head, their fingers lacing together.

Zoro's lips were wet and hot, but they were also surprisingly soft. His lips on hers were a warm pressure, and it made heat swell from inside of her. Her arms snaked around his neck as his hands moved down to feel her breasts. He even went under her shirt and bra to trace circles around her hardened nipples. It took everything for Nami not to moan.

And at last, it was Nami who had to break away as she fought to catch her breath. She inhaled and exhaled heavily. Zoro's hands were still where he had them, but he had ceased all movement. He gazed into her face, trying to read her. She looked him in the eyes, playing with his hair at the nape of his neck.

"I didn't expect that." she finally said, a pink hue rising to her cheeks. Zoro took a moment to collect his thoughts, but it didn't last long before he shrugged with a smirk.

"I didn't either."

Nami held back a laugh as she carefully let herself down. Her arms stayed around Zoro's neck. Zoro placed his hands on her hips, pressing his forehead against hers. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"NO ONE knows about this." he told her seriously.

"Of course not." Nami assured him. She took his chin between her thumb and index finger and kissed him lightly on the lips.

When they pulled away, it seemed as though Zoro was going to move around her and begin climbing to the crow's nest. Instead, with one arm around her waist, he buried his face into her hair. She giggled a little as she felt the tiniest kiss on the top of her head.

"'Night." he mumbled.

"Goodnight." she murmured.

Zoro hurried up the foremast ropes until he reached the dome-shaped crow's nest and disappeared inside. Nami craned her neck back to watch him climb all the way up. At that moment, she noticed a metallic taste in her mouth. She rubbed a finger on the inside of her lower lip. When she removed it, the very tip was tainted with blood.

Her gaze shifted from her finger to the crow's nest and back again.

Nami had no idea that these new feelings she had were returned. She had no idea when Zoro started having these feelings about her. Could it have been at the same time, just days ago on Thriller Bark? Or even earlier? She knew that she would have to find out. For now, she headed to the women's quarters. She was suddenly exhausted.

However, Nami now had one more reason to come out and enjoy the weather at night.

* * *

**Well, well? Thoughts? Please share! :) That went longer than I intended, but I'm leaving this as a oneshot until people tell me otherwise. And with that, I'm going to bed. Until next time! **


	2. Near Me

**A/N: Okay! Here I am again! So many of you requested or suggested that I continue this oneshot, and sure enough, I'm gonna! :) Again, monumental thanks to all of you for your reviews. I seriously didn't think this story would be that well-received haha. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Also, to reply to the anonymous people that reviewed:**

**Val- YAY! Why thank you! :D I'm glad you enjoyed it! I would try writing about these two in the New World… except I haven't gotten there yet. xD I'm not fully caught up with the anime. I'M ONE EPISODE AWAY.**

**Blackleg- Thank you, thank you! :) I'm going to take your suggestion there. We'll see how well this goes haha!**

**Disclaimer: For God's sake, no.**

* * *

Near Me

Zoro let out an exasperated sigh. He was at the bow of the Thousand Sunny, standing right next to the sunflower head of the ship. He stared out at the sea as he took a swig of his second botte of sake. In that moment, he confirmed yet another fact after being a member of the Straw Hat crew for so long.

There was always an excuse to throw a party.

The weather faired well. There was a comfortable breeze, and the sun warmed Zoro's skin. It had been a bright and shining day as the Sunny bobbed on the waves. There was no particular hurry to get to the next island, or anywhere for that matter. There was plenty of time to relax, and it couldn't have been a more perfect day to do just that.

But, while every other member of the crew could've been content with spending time to themselves and doing their own things, Zoro knew that the one person who wouldn't was Luffy. The captain was always so restless; he couldn't spend more than a minute sitting still. Luffy always had to be doing something or bugging someone. And, of course, he wouldn't take no for an answer. So, he'd end up dragging Usopp or Chopper around to entertain him, usually pissing the ero-cook and Nami off in the process. Then, if there was extra food and drink stored up, Luffy couldn't help but getting everyone together for a big meal. That's when Brook would strike up a song and the dancing would begin, led by Franky of course. Zoro smirked as he slugged some more sake.

All of this created the perfect formula for a party aboard the Sunny.

However, the party continued on the lawn deck regardless of Zoro's absence. He knew that he would return eventually but, for the time being, he enjoyed staying where he was. He could hear Brook playing a lively jig and Luffy, Usopp and Chopper laughing and shouting as they normally did. Zoro was slightly surprised that their rambunctiousness wasn't followed by a scolding from the damn cook. But, it seemed that even he was taking the opportunity to have some fun.

Zoro had just drained the rest of his bottle when he sensed that he was no longer alone. As a swordsman, he was constantly aware of anything that was behind him. He put an instinctive hand on his haramaki, his fingers feeling the hilts of his swords, before he turned around. Nami giggled as she approached him, a sake bottle in each hand.

"It's just me!" she exclaimed, shoving one of the bottles at him. Zoro took a moment to put his empty bottle down before taking the new one and quickly popping the top. Nami followed suit. Before she drank, though, Nami tilted her bottle toward his. Zoro looked at her skeptically.

"Cheers, you idiot." she said playfully.

Zoro scoffed with a smile. The necks of their bottles clinked together, and both of them proceeded to drink. Zoro took a huge gulp and sighed in relief, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. Meanwhile, Nami only took a small sip, watching Zoro the whole time. He had seen it out of the corner of his eye, and he frowned.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. Nami looked at him as though she were collecting her thoughts. Zoro looked back, waiting for a response.

Nami's face was full and red like it always got when she had a bit too much to drink. Her brown eyes were wide, as though she was experiencing the world around her for the first time. She licked her lips a few times as she looked at Zoro, and whether it meant she was thirsty for more sake or not, Zoro didn't know. When he found that his gaze had lingered too long on her lips, Zoro examined the rest of Nami. Sometimes, he really hated what she wore. It was always a shirt that was too tight or too revealing and a skirt or shorts that rode up her legs. The damn woman always loved to show her skin. Today, Nami wore a thin, pink tank top and a black skirt. It was a simple outfit, but for some reason… she looked more beautiful than ever. It was as though everything about her was glowing. Zoro almost felt as if he had no control over his eyes anymore as they moved on their own up and down her body.

Maybe it was his inability to keep his eyes off of her that he _really _hated.

Finally, to distract himself, Zoro chugged the rest of his sake. He ended up coughing madly before slamming the bottle on the rail and folding his arms across his chest. He glanced at Nami to gauge her reaction. Her face was even redder than before as she now looked at him nervously.

"What?!" Zoro snapped. Nami laughed a little to clear the air.

"You were staring at me." she stated.

"You were staring at me first." he said defensively. Zoro couldn't believe how childish he had just sounded! He groaned a little, shaking his head as he turned away from Nami. She laughed again, this time softly. Zoro could hear her put her sake bottle down somewhere. Then, he heard the clack of her sandal against the deck as she took a step forward.

"Well, did you want to hear my answer or not?" she teased him.

Zoro didn't move for a few seconds. He had his eyes squeezed shut. If he was going to look at her again, he was going to make eye contact, not… let himself wander. After his short, mental preparation, Zoro faced Nami once more. His eyes met hers and stayed there, and he was determined to keep it that way. Nami smiled.

"I just wanted to try something."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her. She neared him slowly. He kept his arms across his chest, observing her. She was finally at his side, her face just inches away from his cheek. Zoro's thoughts raced in a million different directions, but he wouldn't dare show it. He just stood still, wary of Nami as she continued whatever it was that she was doing. Then, Zoro's eyes widened a little.

Nami kissed him on the cheek.

And just like that, it was over. She had pecked Zoro on the left side of his face and moved back to where she was before. Nothing had touched him except her soft, dainty lips. Every thought in his mind had stopped, except for one; all Zoro could think about was how moist that one spot on his cheek was. He didn't even bother to reach up and brush it away. It felt so strange. But, it also wasn't enough.

Before Zoro could say anything, Nami had whirled away from him, laughing loudly. His narrowed his eyes at her with a scoff. He rarely understood this woman, even when she was sober. She was trying to compose herself to say something.

"That must've been really stupid, huh?" she managed, trying to catch her breath. Her laughter was beginning to subside. Yet, it hadn't faded completely until Zoro grabbed Nami's shoulder.

"Oi."

Zoro spun Nami around and placed his hands on either side of her head. Nami had fallen silent now, except for her breathing, which was still ragged and fast-paced. Zoro glared at her intensely. Her orange hair was almost blinding as it caught the sun's rays. Zoro found himself liking the way it looked. Finally, he spoke.

"That wasn't stupid."

"It wasn't?" Nami whispered.

"No." he told her. He leaned into her to the point where their foreheads were touching. Zoro could feel just how hot Nami's skin was. It had been baking all day in the sun, most likely. He almost thought that it felt good against his own. But, that's not what he was concerned about at the moment. Zoro was concerned that what he was going to say next wouldn't come out right at all. However, he wouldn't hesistate. He just came out and said it.

"I want you next to me."

There. Done. He had gotten it out. Obviously, it could've been said much better, but he had never done this before. He was already embarrassed enough as it is. The point was that he had told her. That's all that mattered. He wasn't drunk enough to regret it. And he knew that she wasn't drunk enough to forget it. She could take it however she wanted.

Zoro felt Nami's small hands rest on his forearms. Her eyes focused on his. What she said next sounded so simple.

"That wasn't stupid either." she assured him.

Although Zoro could make every argument to the contrary, he decided against it. There was no stopping now. He had gotten only a small taste, and he craved more. He craved Nami's kiss, and he was going to get it. His hands moved behind her head as he pulled her even closer and pressed his lips against hers.

And he definitely didn't regret it.

Zoro closed his eyes, and he could feel Nami's hands trapped against his chest as their bodies moved together. Zoro kissed Nami so deeply that her neck craned back, and he cradled her head in his hands. Their tongues met, and this made Zoro pause for a moment. He backed off a little, opening his eyes to look down at Nami. Her eyes were now open as well. Her hands were on his biceps, and she was biting her lower lip.

"Nami."

"Uh huh…?"

Zoro looked at her hair again. He took a loose strand of her hair in between his fingers and tucked it behind her ear. He let his fingertips linger on the side of her face before looking back at her.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked in a low voice. Nami didn't answer immediately. She leveled her chin, smiled and made eye contact with him.

"Not enough for you to be taking advantage of me." She even winked at him. "I still know what I'm doing."

Zoro smirked a little. Yet, it fell just as quickly as it came. He knew that the question he had asked her was still very serious. He wouldn't take her answer lightly. Zoro searched her eyes for any hint of a doubt. But, he should've known better about Nami. The woman was determined, to say the least. When she had her mind set on something, it was hard to get her out of it. She was a lot like him in that regard.

Zoro moved his arms down and wrapped them around Nami's waist. He moved closer to her again to the point where their lips were touching, but just barely.

"Me too." he whispered against them.

Zoro pulled Nami toward him, closing that tiny gap between them, and kissed her once more. He could feel Nami's hands trail up and down his back, her nails digging into his shirt. She gasped as he pushed his tongue past her lips to touch her own. They were so close now that Zoro could feel Nami's heartbeat against his own. He had never desired to be with a woman like this. In fact, he had never desired to be near ANYONE like this.

_Near, huh? _Zoro thought. He pressed his hands into the small of Nami's back as they kissed each other deeply and with absolutely no regard of their surroundings. Zoro could feel himself smile.

_I want you near me._

* * *

**Yikes! Sorry it took me so long to get this out! I only have two weeks of school left, so everything got super busy! But, anyway… I might be even more worried about this chapter than the last. ^^; Please, please, tell me what you think, and be honest! I'll try and update quicker next time!~**


	3. Devastation

**A/N: 'Ello again! I'm quickly discovering that I find more inspiration from Nami's point of view than Zoro's. Or at least I find the inspiration much faster. xD Either way, this chapter is UP! Woo! :) Anyway, I'm going to thank everyone who reviewed once more. So, thank you! I really like what you all have to say about these oneshots! Let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I own One Piece like I own the color blue. Which is to say, not at all. :P**

* * *

Devastation

"ZORO!"

Time seemed to slow down, and all that echoed in Nami's ears was Luffy's tearful scream. She couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just happened. She didn't want to. But one minute, Zoro was there, and the next, he wasn't. Bartholomew Kuma's giant hand swept across his body, made contact with Zoro, and Zoro vanished into thin air. If Nami had blinked, she would've missed it. That's how fast it was. All that accompanied it was a soft popping sound.

Her brain registered nothing except for that moment. She was completely oblivious to Chopper losing control and attacking everything around him. Brook, Sanji and Usopp seemed like little dots out in the distance. Luffy and Robin, too. Franky was the only presence she was remotely aware of, and it was simply because she stood right next to him. Nami couldn't speak. She was on the verge of not being able to breathe. She stood still, rooted to the spot. She trembled like a leaf.

She couldn't take her eyes off the spot where Zoro once stood.

And the man who towered over her three other nakama. The Shichibukai. The one whose ability she had witnessed on Thriller Bark.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back. Nami knew that she'd returned to reality when she felt her heart slam against her ribcage. She heard Franky speaking, even though his voice sounded miles away.

"Zoro just disappeared!" The cyborg exclaimed. "Does this mean that the real one showed up at last?!"

Nami continued to stand there with wide eyes. She didn't turn to face him when she addressed him. When she spoke, she could barely compose herself.

"There's no mistake…" she managed. "I've seen that ability before. Back at Thriller Bark, he used that… to get rid of a girl, and she never came back!"

"This is really bad." Franky said, gritting his teeth.

"Run, the three of you!" Luffy yelled. Nami and Franky's attentions were now turned to their captain, who addressed Brook, Sanji and Usopp. He had just given an order that Nami thought he would never give. He then gave it to the rest of the crew members.

"Just run away, everyone!" Luffy continued, panicked. "We'll think things over once we're safe!"

With his hands curled into fists, Luffy screamed to the sky at the top of his lungs.

"GO!"

Nami stared at him in disbelief, her mouth agape. She still felt as though she was in shock from what happened to Zoro. Yet, what Luffy had said made no sense. They were all just supposed to turn and run? Without trying to help Zoro?!

"Hey, let's go!" Franky shouted at her. Nami was sure that her voice would fail her, but it didn't.

"But… Zoro…"

"Like he said, we'll think about that later! Let's go!" Franky yelled. He turned around and began to run. Finally, Nami closed her eyes briefly, snapping out of her trance, and followed him. If she had been thinking clearly, maybe she would've said a short prayer for Zoro. Even though he wouldn't have appreciated that sort of thing. She would've pleaded with God to keep him safe, to make sure that she'd see him again.

POP!

Nami heard Usopp scream Brook's name in total anguish. However, she didn't even look over her shoulder. She couldn't. Luffy had told them to run, and that's what she was doing. Franky was right in front of her, taking the lead.

"Stop it, Sanji!" Luffy screamed. "SANJI!"

She heard a huge crash as someone hit the ground, hard. Nami shook her head, determined to keep looking ahead. _Don't, Sanji-kun!_ she thought desperately. _Don't be the third one to go!_ She felt so helpless. She knew that if anyone as strong as Zoro or Sanji or Luffy couldn't do anything, she definitely couldn't. She heard Usopp screaming. She heard Luffy say his name and telling him to run.

POP!

Sanji was still there. Nami knew when she heard his voice and Luffy calling out to him. She could hear him running… toward Kuma?!

"Damn it to hell!" Sanji cursed as loud as he could.

"STOP IT, SANJI!" Luffy screamed again.

POP!

This time, Nami had to stop. She stopped right in her tracks. There was Kuma, his arm still outstretched, a cloud of dust formed around him. Sanji was no longer there.

"No way…" she whispered. "Everyone's…"

All of the sudden, Luffy had burst into Gear Second. His body glowed red, and steam leaked out of every pore in his body. Nami made as if to move toward him. She couldn't let him fight. They all had to get away, together. Now. The crew had already been reduced to half, and two of its strongest members were gone. They couldn't afford to lose even one more.

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed. She felt a huge hand take hold of her arm.

"Let's go!" Franky yelled.

This time, Nami didn't hesitate. She was right behind Franky as they continued to run. This was the last resort. If everyone else couldn't make it out, then she and Franky absolutely had to. It was the only option they had left.

Out of the blue, Kuma appeared in front of Nami and Franky. They gasped in total alarm. Kuma wasn't going to let them get away that easily. He stood before them, blocking the way to their only exit. Franky decided to attack.

"Get out of our way!" he shouted. "STRONG RIGHT!"

Franky's metal hand shot out from its socket and nailed Kuma in the face. However, it had no effect. Kuma was completely unphased.

"What?!" Franky said in shock.

Luffy's arm came flying toward Kuma as well, but the Shichibukai deflected it easily with one of his paws. Luffy let the momentum from the punch carry his whole body toward Kuma and attempted to land another punch. The power of the punch was deflected as well.

"Luffy!" Franky yelled.

With incredible speed, Kuma appeared in front of Franky. Franky didn't even have enough time to say another word.

POP!

"NOOO!" Nami shrieked.

It was her turn next. She knew it. She could feel it. And she was petrified. Her whole body shook violently, her eyes and mouth wide open. She could feel the air rush around her as Kuma advanced toward her. His hand moved closer to her.

That's when Nami couldn't look at Kuma anymore. She knew what was about to happen. She had one last hope left. She looked to Luffy, her eyes filling with tears. With one hand, she reached out to him. He had to make it in time.

"Luffy!" she cried out. "Help!"

Luffy's hand also reached out to her. He looked just as frightened as she was, his eyes the size of saucers. The last thing Nami heard was him screaming her name.

POP!

And everything cut to black.

The next thing she knew, Nami woke up in a bed. A very comfortable bed. It was like she was floating on a cloud. She had no idea just how true that thought was going to be. She briefly wondered where she was.

All of the sudden, some creepy old guy was in her face.

"Are you awake?" he inquired.

Of course, having a complete stranger so close to her made Nami scream and sock him in the head with her Clima Tact. As he rolled on the floor in pain, Nami felt the weight of the weapon in her hand. So, she still had it. She thanked her lucky stars for that one.

Nami demanded to know who the man was and where she was. She had absolutely no idea. She had no recollection of how she came to be there. She was on Sabaody Archipelago… the crew was there. They were facing the Shichibukai and a Marine admiral. She remembered them and Rayleigh being there. Then, Nami felt as though she was about to be sick.

She remembered Zoro disappearing.

Nami stumbled out of bed and fell to the floor. No matter how much the old man tried to help her, she threw various things at him to keep him at bay while she pulled herself together. She sat on the floor, her back against the wall. She gripped the Clima Tact with both hands and breathed heavily.

Yet, her hold loosened on the weapon as she recalled everything. Zoro vanishing… then Brook, Usopp, Sanji, and Franky. Then herself. Nami had no idea if any of the others found a way to escape. Were they victims of Kuma's ability as well? Where were they cast off to? She would later find out that she was on a small sky-island called Weatheria. The creepy old man who decided to take her in was named Haredas.

But, at that moment, Nami felt so alone. All alone. She put the Clima Tact down on the floor next to her. She curled up, pulling her knees to her chest, as though she was a little kid again. She pressed her face into her knees and closed her eyes. Of course, she thought about everyone else.

She thought the most about Zoro, though.

Nami thought about the first time she met Zoro. The first time she looked up at him. She thought about the lengths he went to protect her. She thought about every time he said her name.

Nami remembered when Zoro cared for her when she was sick. She remembered being so close to him that she could feel the heat radiating from him. She remembered how much they fought.

And she could never forget the first time she got brave enough to hold his hand.

Nami's eyes stung as she fought to hold back the oncoming tears. Maybe even worse than seeing him just disappear like that was the fact that she didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Who knew how soon she would be able to get off of Weatheria? Who knew when she would find him or even the archipelago for that matter? And the rest of the crew? How would they find a way to meet up again? Nami refused to let the tears fall with Haredas being nosy and staring at her from the safety of another room.

However, Nami realized something as she sat there. No matter how devastated she was, no matter how hopeless the situation seemed, she began to tell herself something right then and there. She didn't know it at the time, but what she repeated over and over in her head at that moment would become her vow for the next two years. It would become her real reason for researching the weather with Haredas and improving her skills as a navigator. And she wouldn't even have to pray to God. Nami knew it would happen without His help.

_Zoro_… she thought. _I'll see you again._

_I'll see all of you again. Somehow. I promise_.

* * *

***SNIFFLE* Okay. The first depressing chapter. Guh, I hate episode 405. That's where I got most of the dialogue between the crew from… while Kuma's blasting them away. MEH! Well, I'll just curl up and cry now.**

**Not really. I'll be fine, I swear haha. But, I'll be back as soon as I can! School's about to finish up for me, so finals are around the corner. ^^; Be patient with me!**


	4. Reunion, Part 1

**A/N: IT'S ALIIIIVE! And by "it," I mean me. xD Yes, I'm back, and I'm sorry for the horrible delay! Finals came and went successfully, but then my internship kicked in. It's kicking me in the ass, that's what. But I've finally found some free time! So let me shut up so you good folks can read!**

**Thank you all for your reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. Never has been, never will.**

* * *

Reunion, Part 1

Zoro laid completely prostrate right in the middle of the lawn deck.

He was surprised that no one else had done the same the minute they left Fish-Man Island. He obviously couldn't have been the only one who was exhausted. However, there was still the matter of returning to the ocean's surface. It was only after that when every member of the Straw Hats decided to turn in and get some well-deserved rest.

Zoro didn't even have the intention of making it to the crow's nest. As everyone else disappeared into the Sunny, he opted to plop down onto the lawn deck right then and there. He first laid there face flat, inhaling the scent of the fresh grass. He couldn't help but smile a little. He thought that Franky always did a good job of tending to everything on the ship, even if it was something as simple as mowing the lawn.

Zoro wasn't sure how much time had passed before he turned onto his back. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the night sky. He could feel his one good eye sag a little, wanting to close, and he knew that the minute it did, he'd succumb to sleep in an instant.

It didn't take very long at all.

Usually, Zoro's mind slipped into a blank state before he entered a dream, but this time was different. He found himself standing in a field of sunflowers. Some were so tall that they loomed over his head. They were beautiful and blinding as the sun illuminated their golden petals. The field was so dense that Zoro couldn't see anything beyond it. The place was incredible.

Zoro shielded his eyes with his left hand to avert the light. His right hand rested on his hip where his swords would normally be. Normally. Zoro looked down and blinked in surprise but not at the fact that his cherished weapons were missing. He didn't even worry about where they might have been. What surprised him the most was what he wore.

Instead of his long, green coat and red sash, Zoro wore a bright, white robe and black sandals. Underneath the robe, he wore a very soft, blue shirt. He touched the material of both pieces of clothing. They had to have been made of pure silk to be so soft. He had never worn anything like them in his whole life.

It was then that Zoro looked up again. However, almost immediately, he let out a very uncharacteristic yelp and stumbled backward. His gut told him to go for his swords, but he ended up grasping nothing but air. He muttered a string of curses. Finally, he calmed down enough to see what had suddenly appeared right in front of him. Or who.

It was a certain, orange-haired navigator.

Nami burst into laughter, her long curls bouncing a little as she threw her head back. Zoro grit his teeth and clenched his fists, and he could swear that his face felt really warm all of the sudden.

"What? Did I scare you?" Nami giggled.

"Shut up! You weren't there at first, and now you are!" Zoro protested.

"Uh huh. Say what you want." Nami said as she rolled her eyes. Zoro opened his mouth again to defend himself, but he stopped. He was now very conscious of her presence, and so many thoughts raced through his mind, one above all.

_She's here. Again…_

Nami wore a very similar outfit to Zoro's. No. The exact outfit: a pure, white robe and black sandals. The only difference was that her robe was closed up near the top. The colors of her hair and that robe contrasted each other in such a huge way that it put the sunflowers around them to shame. Zoro lacked the words to describe just how amazing she looked, and even if he had them, he probably wouldn't voice them.

Not even his dream self would do that.

"Uh, hello?" Nami asked, waving a hand in front of Zoro's face. "You still in there?" Zoro waved his own hand to keep hers away from his face.

"Don't do that, woman." he told her.

Suddenly, Nami had a very thoughtful expression on her face. Her hand was still slightly in front of her while Zoro's had returned to his side. Zoro looked at her hand and back to her eyes.

"What?"

Nami reached out very slowly. She looked at Zoro nervously, making eye contact with him. Maybe she was trying to see if he would push her away as he did before. But, this time, Zoro remained still. He was wondering where she was going with this. The very tips of Nami's fingers finally touched the skin under Zoro's left eye. The one that was now scarred.

"How did this happen?" she asked quietly.

"It's nothing." Zoro murmured.

"Did it happen during your training?" she pressed.

"Yes." Zoro answered, although he was sure it was obvious. Nami finally let her hand fall, but not very far. She was grabbing the sleeve of Zoro's robe, staring at him intently. It seemed like she wasn't finished speaking.

"Well?" Zoro prompted.

"Well, what?" Nami asked a little too quickly.

"You have something to say. Out with it." Zoro told her. Nami sighed a little, her eyes now aimed toward the ground. Zoro waited patiently for her to collect her thoughts. At last, she looked up at him again.

"Do you dream about me a lot?"

Zoro's eye widened, and his face and neck felt hot now. He was embarrassed. He hated feeling embarrassed. He turned his head away defiantly.

"That's none of your business."

"Then why am I here now, Zoro?!" Nami almost demanded.

Noticing the harsh tone in her voice, Zoro's head whipped back to look at her. He studied her face. A small fraction of his brain almost thought that she looked… cute. She purposely puffed her cheeks a little, and her eyes were slightly narrowed at him. Zoro also noticed just how red her cheeks were now. A small, devilish smile crossed his face.

"Do _you_ dream about _me_?" he countered.

"We're in YOUR dream, not mine! Don't change the subject!" Nami exclaimed.

"So you do?" Zoro continued. He felt himself inching closer to her.

Nami's face returned to normal, but that didn't mean that the hue in her cheeks disappeared. She turned her face away a little, pouting.

"Maybe." she muttered.

Zoro took her chin in between his index finger and thumb, and he brought her face back. They couldn't have been more than a foot away from each other now.

"Even for the last two years?" he asked softly. Nami rested her hands on his chest, still afraid to look at him.

"… Even before that." she admitted. Zoro's hands moved to cup Nami's face as he closed the distance between them. Her eyes finally met his. Nami was right; they were in his dream. In his dream, he could have anything he wanted, despite what was happening in the real world. He could have anything.

He could have her.

But, out of nowhere, Nami pulled away and started nudging him on the shoulder.

"Zoro? Hey, get up!" she told him harshly. Zoro was beyond confused.

The next thing he knew, Zoro was back on the Thousand Sunny, totally disoriented. It was still night time. At first, he thought his body was moving because the ship was going over some choppy waves or something. Yet, sure enough, the nudging that continued.

And sure enough, Nami was there.

Zoro sat up rapidly, nearly hitting her head with his own. She moved away just in time to avoid the collision. He was breathing heavily. He stared at Nami as she now sat away from him, her legs tucked underneath her.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?!" Zoro yelled.

"SHHHH. Do you wanna wake the whole ship up?!" Nami hissed at him. Zoro crossed his legs in front of him, folding his arms across his chest.

"How many times… do I have to tell everyone NOT to be so close to me while I'm sleeping?" Zoro asked in a low voice.

"Sorry." Nami told him. Zoro let out a huge breath and scratched the back of his head.

"What'd you wake me up for, anyway?" he asked. What he really wanted to ask was why she had to interrupt when his dream had gotten to the best part. Then again, this was the real Nami, not some figment of his imagination. Zoro's eye met hers before she spoke.

"I… just wanted to make sure you were okay. I thought you had passed out."

"I'm fine." Zoro assured her. She smiled at him and nodded. Zoro scoffed, but grinned.

Zoro remembered the first time he saw Nami again. He remembered flying through the mangroves of Sabaody with Luffy, the ero-cook and Chopper. He remembered how excited everyone looked onboard the Sunny. But, Zoro especially remembered Nami. How she waved her arms in the air with the widest smile. How her hair now fell to her lower back instead of her shoulders. And her new outfit… if Zoro thought that she liked showing her skin before…

"Zoro… you're staring at me."

Upon hearing Nami's voice, Zoro snapped out of it and looked away with another scoff.

"I got lost in thought."

"You? Thinking? Is that even possible?" Nami teased him. Zoro scowled at her, his face feeling uncomfortably warm once more, just like it had in his dream.

Yet, he hadn't noticed that Nami moved toward him on all fours. She sat in front of him now and crossed her legs just as he had. Then, she reached out and touched his face just under his left eye, exactly as she had in his dream.

"How did this happen?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

This was becoming too weird for Zoro. It was an exact repeat of what had just transpired in his dream. But, this was the real world. This was the real Nami. He was sure of it.

This time, however, Zoro grasped her wrist, and he answered calmly.

"It's nothing."

He expected the dialogue to resume just as he thought it would, with Nami asking if he had received his scar during training. However, Nami stayed silent. She gazed at Zoro's hand around her wrist. Her cheeks were red as she looked back at him.

"Um… Zoro?" she whispered.

"What?"

"You realize what you're doing, right?"

That was Zoro's confirmation. Right there. This was in fact the real world. This was the real Nami. And he was touching her. As though his body was moving on its own, Zoro moved his hand to where their fingers laced together. This was the real deal. Why would he stop now?

"Why are you really out here, Nami?" he asked.

"I…" she trailed off. Zoro traced circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. He kept watching her, waiting for her to speak again. But, he was also marveling at how soft her skin was.

"I missed you." Nami said.

Zoro's thumb froze in place. He gazed at her, almost not believing what he was hearing. Her entire face and neck were red now as she squeezed his hand a little.

"I was so worried about not seeing you again. Not seeing everyone again." Nami continued. "And then, Luffy sent us his message."

Zoro nodded in understanding, but not at what she was saying. He was coming to terms with his own thoughts. He knew that no matter what was happening in the real world, he could still have whatever he wanted. He could still have the title of greatest swordsman in the world if he worked his hardest and never lost again. He could still protect his nakama and have grand adventures with them.

He now realized that he could also have Nami. But only if she wanted him to.

Zoro took her other hand into his and pulled a little. Nami looked at him with a confused expression on her face, but she didn't fight him. Zoro guided Nami to sit in his lap. He placed his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I didn't think Luffy was serious at first." Zoro commented as though nothing had happened. Nami laughed nervously. Her legs were now wrapped around Zoro's waist.

"Of course not." she said lightly. "It's Luffy."

Zoro decided not to say anything. Instead, he buried his face into her neck, lining kisses up her throat and to her jawline.

"Zoro, what are we doing?" Nami whispered, her breathing becoming erratic.

"You mean what am _I_ doing?" Zoro corrected her as he paused from his kisses. His lips and Nami's were dangerously close now. The navigator could only nod in response. One of Zoro's hands moved up, and he tangled his fingers into Nami's hair.

He chose not to say another word. He closed the gap between them, and he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**A/N: So, there we are! AT LAST! And that was only part 1. ;) Hopefully, I won't be too long in getting part 2 up here in an orderly fashion! I haven't even finished the Fish-Man Island arc, but I just had to write these two post-time skip. I'm in love with their new looks! :D Anywho, reviews are much appreciated as always! I'll be back soon!**


	5. Reunion, Part 2

**A/N: 'Ello 'ello, everyone! Thank you all for reviewing once more! I like everyone's feedback, and plus, I just enjoy hearing from you. :) SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, AGAIN. This chapter actually went through a rewrite!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. xD**

* * *

Reunion, Part 2

_In the women's quarters…_

Robin returned from the library, thumbing through the pages of yet another book. She was excited that she finally had time to read again. However, she wouldn't start this novel tonight. She had many things on her mind, mainly the Poneglyph she had found on Fish-Man Island.

Robin set the book on her nightstand with a smile. But then, it wasn't until she looked around the room that she noticed Nami's absence. Robin had just talked with Nami before making her trip to the library. The archaeologist laughed a little to herself. It seemed as though Nami was waiting for Robin to leave…

* * *

_Back on the lawn deck…_

Nothing disturbed the silence of the night except for soft moans and gasps. Nami knew that they had to be coming more from her end. But, she had so many questions racing through her mind. When did this all begin? How did it start?

And how did she end up sitting in Zoro's lap and making out with him?

Whatever the answers to her questions were, Nami didn't protest in the slightest. Her hands were now in Zoro's hair, grabbing his head, making their kiss even deeper and stronger. She could feel his tongue against hers, leading to the gasps and the moans that she didn't even bother to try and hold back.

Nami had spent two years away from Zoro. She had spent two years—well, longer than that—wondering what being with Zoro like this might be like. She was quickly finding out. His presence was overwhelming. His body seemed so huge as it cradled her much smaller one. Nami could feel every muscle in his shoulders tighten as his hands ventured up and down her back. It was as though he could crush her at any moment.

Yet, surprisingly, Zoro had the lightest touch. His fingers and lips were both very soft. Nami had no idea how this kiss could be so strong when it felt like he was hardly touching her at all. But, he was. They were so close that their chests were even touching.

Zoro's hands moved up to her shoulder blades, and he lifted her up as though she was a feather. Nami broke the kiss just for a moment to see what he was doing. Zoro kept eye contact with her as he got up on his knees, even while she was still wrapped around him. Then, slowly, Zoro lowered Nami toward the grass and laid her down. It was like he was placing her on a bed. Nami's face flushed bright red at the thought. Zoro was now on top of her. He moved her arms away from around his neck and placed them back at her sides. Nami gasped a little as Zoro pinned her down by the wrists.

"Z-Zoro?" she whispered.

Zoro answered her by nuzzling his face into her neck, kissing her throat. Nami's eyes fluttered shut. Then, she could feel the strap of her bikini top coming off. She opened her eyes once more to see Zoro tugging at the strap with his teeth. He slowly, agonizingly, dragged the strap down her shoulder before moving away a little. Nami's eyes met his, and she smiled deviously.

"You could just untie it, you know." she mused.

"I'm trying to be romantic, woman." Zoro mumbled.

A blush crept to Nami's cheeks. As much as she wanted to make another jab at him, she couldn't help but succumb to the sensation she was feeling. Zoro… was trying to be romantic. _Zoro_. Nami never thought that the word 'romantic' was even in his vocabulary. As he took care of her other bikini strap, she turned her head away and let her eyes fall closed again. She wanted to memorize how this felt. Zoro's strong hands grasping her wrists. His warmth and weight pressed against her at different parts of her body: her chest, her stomach, and her hips. And his lips and tongue, traversing up her shoulder and along her collarbone.

Nami opened her eyes again just long enough to see Zoro's face in front of hers and his lips brushing against hers. Yet, Zoro didn't close his eye. He maintained eye contact with her, and she with him. The kiss was short but sweet. And much to Nami's dismay, Zoro rolled off of her and lied next to her on his back.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Nami said a bit breathlessly. She hadn't exerted herself at all, and yet, she was gasping for air.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Zoro responded. "I'm stopping before we get ahead of ourselves." Nami turned over onto her side, facing him.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked him. "Weren't… Weren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes." Zoro answered bluntly.

"Then, why did you stop?"

Zoro now sat up, crossing his legs in front of him as he had before. He looked down at Nami.

"I stopped because I didn't want us to get ahead of ourselves." he repeated. Then, he continued, "This has gone far enough as it is. What would the others say?"

Nami sat up as well, getting a bit impatient with him.

"Who says the others have to know?" she retorted. "This is between you and me. It's none of their business."

"Yes, it is, Nami." Zoro said. Nami could've sworn she detected a hint of sadness in his voice. "We're all nakama. We can't keep something like this a secret from them."

"You kept your feelings for me a secret." Nami murmured.

"You did too, woman!" Zoro snapped. Nami shushed him harshly, scooting closer to him as she did. She definitely noticed that she had done so, and it was a conscious decision. She whispered now.

"Look. We have feelings for one another. That's pretty clear. We haven't seen each other for two years. So, it's also clear that we still have these feelings even after so long. What's so wrong about that?"

Zoro rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"A lot of things." Zoro answered in a low voice. "I don't want to change the way things are on this ship. I don't want to change the way things are between us." Nami's eyes widened. So, he _didn't_ want to be romantically involved with her?

"What are you trying to say?"

Zoro shook his head a little. "I didn't mean it like that…" he trailed off. "But, what if something happened between us? What if we have a fight, and one of us storms off? Tensions would be high among the rest of the crew, and they could choose sides… It could tear this crew apart."

Nami looked to the ground for a moment, taking in what Zoro had said. "Oh" was all she could manage.

"We can't let that happen." Zoro told her softly. Nami felt tears welling in her eyes, and they threatened to spill over. She tilted her chin toward the sky, looking at the stars above. Once she felt like she had composed herself at least a little, her eyes met his once more.

"What if we just had this one time, this one night, to be together?" she reasoned. "We can keep one night a secret from the others, right? It wouldn't be that hard." Zoro sighed.

"Nami—"

Nami suddenly kissed Zoro again, as hard as she could, to silence him. He, of course, had no time to object, and instead, he cupped her face in his hands. They separated, and Nami moved her hands to his shoulders.

"I just want to know what this is like." Nami admitted. "I want to know what it's like to be with you."

Zoro blinked a little, but no trace of emotion flickered across his features. He stayed still as Nami used her hands to edge his green coat off of his shoulders and down his arms. Her hands then moved to his bare chest, resting on his pecs.

"C'mon…" Nami cooed. "Please?"

Zoro looked her in the eyes with a hardened glare. He had one eyebrow raised skeptically. Yet, this didn't stop him from snaking his arms around her waist once more.

"You know that things will never be the same between us." he told her.

"Yes."

"And you know what would happen if any member of the crew found out."

"Especially Sanji-kun, yes." Nami nearly giggled. Zoro scoffed once more, but this time, he smiled as well.

"This is a mistake." he stated.

"Best mistake I've made recently." Nami said with a wink. "How about you?"

Zoro replied by untying Nami's bikini top and helping her take it off. He then discarded it over his shoulder. Nami moved closer to him, letting their naked upper bodies touch for the first time. Both of them let out the smallest sounds of desire. Nami took control, and she pushed Zoro toward the deck beneath them. However, she wasn't far behind, closing the distance between them and kissing him feverishly. Zoro matched her with equal intensity.

They didn't get much further than that.

"Nami… I believe you dropped something."

Nami and Zoro stopped kissing immediately, and Zoro shifted to the side, shielding Nami's body with his own. He had done it so quickly that Nami assumed that he had acted out of instict. To protect her. She looked up at him for a moment, and she knew that her face had to be bright red. Finally, she looked at the crew member that had caught them in the act. Standing there with a gentle smile, arm outstretched with Nami's bikini top in hand, was Robin.

The older woman laughed softly. "It's a nice night. Though not particularly warm, is it?"

"Robin!" Nami hissed. "I thought you went to the library."

"I did." Robin answered calmly. "And now, I see where you went off to, Nami." Nami looked down in embarrassment while Zoro just stared at Robin intensely.

"It's alright." Robin assured the both of them. "I have no intention of telling anyone of what I've found."

Nami perked up a little and looked at Robin.

"Promise?" Nami nearly squeaked.

"I promise." Robin said with one of her mysterious smiles. She neared the couple just enough to set the bikini top near Zoro's head. Zoro watched every move she made, still wary. Robin laughed softly again and addressed Zoro.

"May I suggest that you take Nami to the privacy of the crow's nest?"

"Hmph."

Robin giggled, not saying anything else as she turned around and headed back inside the Thousand Sunny. Nami let out the breath she had been holding for at least a minute. She leaned her body against Zoro's.

"You really don't think she'll say anything?" Zoro asked, his eye still watching the door that Robin had disappeared into. Nami shook her head.

"It'll be fine, Zoro. Robin keeps a lot of things to herself."

"Right."

At first, Nami thought that he had said that in response to her comment. Yet, it wasn't long before she knew otherwise. Zoro had moved to pick her up and stand up with her in his arms. Nami's legs were wrapped around his waist, and her hands rested on his shoulders. Zoro looked her in the eyes.

"Let's go." he simply said. Nami looked up the ropes of the foremast.

"Um…"

"Just hold on to me."

Nami's eyes widened. She strengthened her grip on him, even burying her face into his neck. She could hear Zoro scoff a little, and suddenly, they were moving. He was climbing up to the crow's nest.

Just then, Nami realized that she couldn't just have Zoro for one night. She realized that she wanted to hold him and never let go.

Before she knew it, Nami found herself standing in the crow's nest. The place was pitch black, save for the moon's blue glow coming in from the windows. It almost reminded her of the aquarium room. In the darkness, she didn't even bother to cover her exposed breasts. It was way too dark to see them and, more importantly, Zoro had already seen them. It would have been pointless.

Zoro stood beside Nami, one of his hands placed on the small of her back. The other was in the moonlight, and Nami couldn't help but giggle. Zoro dropped her bikini top to the floor.

"Thank you." she said. "We wouldn't want anyone to find that."

"Yeah."

Nami could feel how close Zoro was to her. Heat radiated off of him. She followed it until she was in his arms again. His hands were above her waist, placed on her ribcage on either side. Nami could feel her breasts rub against Zoro's chest again, and she bit her lower lip. She could feel Zoro's hands lower to her hips, and his fingers found their way to the brim of her pants. Nami's hands managed to get a hold of Zoro's sash.

"Zoro…"

"Hmm?"

"Can we… move into the light for a minute?"

Zoro didn't say anything, but he seemed to oblige as he led her to a large portion of moonlight. Nami took a deep breath. She first saw her own, pale skin in the light, and then Zoro's much darker skin. She looked up. The very second she located his lips, Nami crashed her own against them.

A low, hoarse sound came from Zoro as he parted Nami's lips with his tongue, and their two tongues brushed together. Both pairs of hands searched eagerly, pulling and tugging at clothing. Nami could feel Zoro's fingers near her zipper, and he guided her out of her pants. Nami practically tore Zoro's sash off of him and removed his coat and haramaki.

Zoro was right. Things would never be the same between them again.

They were now naked in front of each other.

Nami stopped kissing him for a moment, and they stood holding each other at arm's length. She looked up and down his body, and at this point, she wanted him. Badly. She also couldn't help but notice just how handsome he was. Two years had changed so much, and definitely not in a bad way. Nami then watched as Zoro examined her body as well. She thought it was adorable how red his face was and how much he was ogling at her, though she knew that he would never admit it.

Zoro opened his mouth to speak, yet it quickly clamped shut. He was rarely at a loss for words about anything. Nami decided to trace her index finger down the middle of his chest to his navel, and she was about to take it even lower. However, Zoro trapped her hand with his.

At first, Nami thought she had done something wrong. "What is it?"

Zoro smirked, letting his fingers brush against her lower abdomen as well. She quivered visibly.

"You're teasing me, woman." he almost growled. Nami laughed a little.

"I see." she said with a smile. Then, the smile turned devious. "Alright then. No more games."

Finally, Nami and Zoro kissed again, fiercely, and they took to the floor of the crow's nest.

* * *

_The next morning…_

"Nami-SWAAAANN!"

On his tip-toes, Sanji twirled out of the kitchen, a pot of fresh coffee in one hand and a mug in the other. He stood on the balcony for a moment, overlooking the lawn deck and the front of the ship. His mood quickly diminished when Nami was nowhere to be found. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were chattering and running around on the lawn deck. Brook was laughing and playing his guitar. Sanji was glad to see everyone else, of course, but Nami wasn't there.

Yet, Sanji's wouldn't let his mood be ruined, for he saw a head of dark, raven hair near the bow of the ship. Sanji continued on light feet across the lawn deck and toward Robin, who was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. Franky joined her, sipping on a cola.

"Robin-CHWAAAANN!" Sanji exclaimed. He slowed down and approached her with a deep bow. "May I interest you with more coffee, Robin-chan?"

"Certainly, Sanji-san." Robin answered with a smile. "Thank you." Sanji took the pot and refilled Robin's coffee mug. He then set Nami's mug on the table near Franky.

"Oi. You haven't seen Nami-san yet, have you?" Sanji asked.

"Nah." Franky responded. "She's probably still sleeping!"

"Indeed she is." Robin added, still smiling. Sanji sighed, placing one hand over his heart.

"My Nami-san loves her beauty rest! Even when she doesn't need it!" he shouted.

Robin kept herself occupied with her reading, flipping a page of the newspaper over. Yet, for a brief moment, she glanced up at the crow's nest. She laughed to herself and wondered how those two would sneak out without anyone else noticing.

"Something _super_ funny in the paper, Robin?" Franky asked with a grin. Robin shook her head and giggled.

"It's nothing, Franky."

* * *

**A/N: Blarghlefarglesapghboysergyhoab. It's late here. xD One of my readers wanted this chapter to be smutty… and if you'd like to know why it isn't, feel free to PM me haha. I don't know how to feel about this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**So, maybe not for the next chapter, but for the one after, I'm thinking about an AU oneshot. Send some suggestions if you like or condemn AU and stop me from doing it. Whatever your preference is! :P Again, I thank you all for reading and reviewing! xoxo**


	6. His Blood and Her Tears

**A/N: I'm BAAACK in the saddle again! … Don't mind me. That's not an Aerosmith lyric or anything. xD I hope everyone is well! I've been traveling, and I'm about to leave again, but not without posting before I go!**

**Disclaimer: Oda's still designing One Piece chapters while in a hospital bed. I'm pretty sure he's still the rightful owner. Get well, Oda-sama!**

* * *

His Blood and Her Tears

_"Jeez, that idiot! Where the hell did she go?! I _told _her to just shut up and hide!"_

_ Zoro stood right in the middle of a four-way intersection, turning and looking around rapidly. No matter what direction he looked in, Nami was nowhere in sight._

_ "She's such a pain in the ass!" Zoro said through gritted teeth. "That stupid woman!"_

_ Zoro decided to take off running. What part of his instructions had been unclear?! He could have taken care of everything if Nami had just listened to him. A string of curses went through his head as he checked every alleyway he passed. Still nothing. Zoro groaned inwardly. It was amazing how quickly things could go downhill when they involved Nami. It got on Zoro's nerves on more than one occasion. Or EVERY occasion._

_ He kept going, pumping his arms. What if those two Baroque Works agents had gotten to her already?! Nami wouldn't have lasted long if she decided to fight. And even if she had decided to run, she wouldn't make it that far. Zoro shook his head, refusing to think like that. No... she would be alright. He would make sure of it._

_ Just as he rounded the corner, Zoro saw the two agents, a huge, dark man and a woman with wild, blue hair. He was behind them. In front of them was Nami, running away. Suddenly, the man chose to attack. Zoro narrowed his eyes. Nami screamed as the man descended upon her._

_ Zoro intervened in the nick of time, moving his sword over his shoulder to block the man's attack. Nami was flat on her back on the ground, looking up at Zoro. He looked down at her with a smile._

_ "Zoro!" she managed._

_ Zoro's smile fell as he looked up. The column and the bridge it supported just above their heads split into numerous pieces._

_ "The pillar split apart vertically!" Nami exclaimed._

_ Chunks of cement crumbled and fell to the ground as Zoro now faced the Baroque Works agent. Split...? he thought to himself._

_ "No." he said aloud. "I heard the sound of swords clashing."_

_ The agent glared at Zoro. "You're in my way..." he said menacingly._

_ Zoro made a move to attack the man. The same sound was heard, and Zoro noticed how the man had deflected his attack. The man's forearm shined a bright silver color._

_ "You cut it, didn't you? With that arm." Zoro said in a low voice. The man swatted Zoro's sword away._

_ "That's one weird body you've got there." Zoro added._

_ "Very true." the man responded. "I've eaten the Supa Supa fruit, and thus, my body is that of a Blademan. It was you, wasn't it? The swordsmen who took out all 100 of our employees at Whiskey Peak."_

_ "And a few years ago in East Blue, Baroque Works sent Mr. 7 to deliver an invitation to a certain pirate hunter, but it seems he was killed." the blue-haired woman said._

_ "That was you too." the man commented._

_ "Now that brings back memories." Zoro scoffed. "It was your fault for not accepting my terms." Zoro moved his sword to rest across his shoulders. "I remember what I said to your scout: 'If you make me the boss, I'll join.'"_

_ The blue-haired woman giggled. "What a silly man."_

_ "Instead of accepting my conditions, he tried to kill me." Zoro explained. "So I did what I had to." His tone then became one of taunting. "You wanna try inviting me, too? Not that I'd even consider taking the seat knowing what a stupid boss you have."_

_ The man's expression turned angry, and he lunged at Zoro. Zoro defended himself, and the two stood in a gridlock, metal scraping against metal._

_ "Trying to make a fool of me?" the man seethed. "Just a swordsman from some tiny, worthless pirate crew."_

_ "And what does that make you?" Zoro countered. "A mindless puppet lured here by nothing but the name of this 'ideal nation'? Or maybe it's that you've got nothing inside of you..."_

_ The two finally separated and now stood at a distance away from one another. Zoro held his swords out threateningly._

_ "A hollow tin soldier!" he exclaimed. The man then addressed his partner._

_ "Miss Doublefinger."_

_ "'I'm going to kill this guy,' right?" she mused. "Go ahead. I'll see to the girl."_

_ Zoro's eyes widened._

_ "Oi, Nami!" he yelled, whirling around to face Nami. However, Nami had clearly taken her chance to escaped._

_ "She's gone..." Zoro muttered._

_ Zoro could hear the other man move behind him. Zoro turned to face his new opponent, and he would unlock his ability to cut steel._

Zoro now knelt on the ground, pulling his bandana off of his head. He breathed heavily, his voice shaking.

"Shit... Lost too much blood... I'm lucky these wounds aren't too deep. But... they still... hurt..."

He fell forward, his face hitting the ground. _How are those guys doing? _he thought. _Nobody better be dead. I wanna know what happened...!_

Zoro could feel his blood pooling beneath him. There was so much of it. How had he not lost consciousness yet? He cringed a little as the metallic scent entered his nose. He knew that smell all too well. Zoro inched one eye open, only to see that his blood was now seeping into the dirt around him.

"D-Dammit..."

He then thought about Nami. _Is she okay? Did Nami manage to escape?_

Zoro was becoming numb as his strength drained so quickly. However, his senses were still keen as he heard swords clashing from a ways away.

_What about Vivi?_ he thought. _It sounds like they've started._

The longer he lay there, the more Zoro expected to pass out from the pain, the blood loss, or both. But, somehow, he didn't. He kept his mind occupied on something, anything to keep him focused on staying conscious. His thoughts drifted back to Nami.

_You better be alright, woman. I... I didn't go through this for nothing!_

Out of the blue, Zoro winced as he felt a hand on his back. Someone was shaking him, and it made his wounds sear with pain.

"Zoro? Zoro!" It was Nami's voice.

"N-Nami..." Zoro managed. He couldn't help but feel relieved. At the same time, though, his injuries were on fire. Mustering whatever strength he had left, Zoro grabbed Nami's wrist.

"I'm fine." he hissed. "You can stop doing that now."

"I'm sorry." Nami told him. "I'm just really glad you're okay."

Finally, Zoro's eyes met Nami's. And Zoro was shocked by what he saw. Tears flowed freely from Nami's brown orbs and down her cheeks. She sniffled a little as she held eye contact with him. Zoro grinned cheekily.

"Worried about me, are you?" he teased. Nami's face turned bright red in an instant, and she hit him over the head. Zoro howled in pain.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"WHAT... THE HELL?" Zoro breathed deeply.

"That's what you get!" Nami scolded him. "Now, can you sit up?"

Zoro clenched his teeth as he tried even propping himself onto his elbows.

"Here." Nami offered. Zoro blinked in surprise as Nami helped him move into an upright position. Zoro complained loudly.

"Sorry, sorry!" Nami said. Still breathing heavily, Zoro moved even further and managed a crouching position. He looked at Nami, and fresh tears were still falling. Zoro sighed, brushing them away with his thumb. Nami's eyes widened.

"There." he said softly. "Are you ready?" Nami shook her head.

"Um… no. I can't stand." she replied.

"What?!" Zoro snapped.

"My leg!" Nami protested. "I don't know what I did to it, but I can't put any weight on it."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. Nami was now making a pouty, pleading face at him. Then, Zoro rolled his eyes and finally stood up. He held out his hand to her.

"C'mon then." he told her impatiently.

The next thing he knew, Zoro was piggybacking Nami through the city of Aluburna. By some miracle, his bleeding had stopped, but that didn't mean that his wounds no longer hurt. In fact, the pain had just gotten ten times worse.

"I'm saying… my injuries are obviously worse!" he argued.

"Oh, shut up!" Nami retorted. "You're a man; stop whining! My leg is hurt, and I can't stand up!" Then, she purposely made her voice trembly and weak. "Oh, I'm going to faint."

Zoro cut down one of the rebels in front of him.

"LIAR!" he yelled.

The whole time he carried her, Zoro could swear that he felt Nami's hold around him tighten as she pressed her body closer to his and buried her face into his back. A smile crept to Zoro's face. He had never known Nami to be so concerned about him.

When they reached the plaza, Zoro maneuvered and cut his way through the crowd. Dust and smoke swirled around them as Zoro fought. Nami even managed to get in on the action, smacking soldiers with the new weapon Usopp made for her. Finally, up ahead, Zoro spotted Vivi's blue hair. As they got closer, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, the cook, and Eyelashes came into view. Now breathless, Zoro approached them and finally let Nami off.

Yet, before she could get too far away, Zoro took Nami's hand. The navigator gasped a little, looking at Zoro with wide eyes. He just looked back into hers, a small smile on his face. Nami smiled, too, as she held his hand. However, it wasn't long before her attention turned to Usopp. Enraged, Nami let go of Zoro's hand to grip both of hers around her weapon and whack Usopp on the head.

"Usopp!" she screamed.

"Nami-san… Mr. Bushido…" Vivi said softly. "Everyone is safe!"

Nami posed with one hand on her hip and the other wielding her weapon. Zoro was now panting like crazy behind her.

"Who asked you to make a toy for party tricks?!" Nami demanded. Zoro clenched his fists, and he could feel a vein in his forehead threatening to pop.

"I KNEW YOU COULD STAND, DAMN YOU!" he accused.

Well, she could have her moments, but Nami was still Nami, after all.

* * *

**Hooray! Just in the nick of time! Well, folks, I'm off to Hawaii. So, as they say: Aloha! :) I'll be updating when I get back!**


	7. Healing Wounds

**A/N: What is UP, everybody?! I know, I know, I have a thousand apologies to make for taking so damn long with this chapter, but hopefully, it's well worth it! School's started back up again, so I'll try and update as much as I can. :) For now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no, no, nope.**

* * *

Healing Wounds

Sanji and Usopp sat under an umbrella of straw outside the doctor's place in Cocoyashi Village. They were listening to the screams of agony that ruled over the sounds of celebration in the distance. Sanji smoked silently as Usopp spoke.

"They're still working on him?"

"He looked pretty torn up, that Zoro." Sanji replied.

"Well, duh!" Usopp said in exasperation. "Any other guy would've taken a year or two to heal!"

Sanji took a deep drag of his cigarette before sputtering the smoke out again. He pointed further down the street.

"Oi! There she is." he said to Usopp. Usopp followed the angle of Sanji's finger to see who he was referring to. Nami was walking away from the partying, and she strode up to them confidently. However, when she heard the anguished screams for herself, she slowed to a stop. She looked over their heads at the front door of the doctor's place.

"He's treating someone?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Usopp said hesitantly.

"Who is it?"

Sanji and Usopp looked at each other. When more screams came, they looked back to Nami. The expression on her face showed them that her question had been answered.

"What happened to him?" Nami continued.

"He fought that octopus guy." Sanji replied after blowing some smoke out.

"No, before you all came here." she clarified. "Why does he need those bandages?"

Usopp lowered his gaze to the ground. Sanji stared at him, realizing that he wouldn't speak. Sanji sighed, dropping his cigarette and stomping it out. He stood up and moved slightly closer to Nami. Their eyes met.

Sanji wasn't the type of man who would lie just to tell people what they wanted to hear. He told Nami the truth.

"At my restaurant, the Baratie… he fought the world's greatest swordsman and lost. He hadn't fully recovered from his injury when we arrived here. I'm surprised that octopus or Arlong didn't kill him."

Nami's eyes widened before narrowing with rage. She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, putting her face right in Sanji's.

"WHAT?! How could he be so reckless?!"

"Nami—"

She pushed past him, stormed up to the door and barged into the doctor's office. Dr. Nako straightened up suddenly, tugging on his line of surgical thread. Zoro groaned, gritting his teeth at the sharp pull on his skin. Nako turn around in his chair.

"Nami?" he asked.

Nami crossed the room to Zoro's bedside. As she did, she spared a glance to those two other swordsmen, the bounty hunters, as they slept in their beds near the opposite wall. Yet, when she looked back to Zoro, she saw just how terrible his wound was. It went from the left side of his chest all the way to his right hip, and it was still open and bleeding. Sweat poured down Zoro's face as he breathed heavily. The anger Nami felt burned inside of her.

Her hand reached him before anything else, and she slapped him across the head as hard as she could. Zoro protested with a yell.

"OI!"

"Nami!" Nako exclaimed.

"You're an IDIOT!" Nami shouted at Zoro.

"What?!" he hissed.

"You could've been killed! What were you thinking?!"

"I was doing what Luffy told me to!" Zoro told her.

"What is wrong with you?!" Nami's voice nearly broke from the volume she was maintaining. Sanji and Usopp decided to come into the office due to all of the commotion. There was a moment of silence until Zoro laughed.

"Funny, I didn't think you actually cared. You were a member of Arlong's crew. Or are you still?"

Nami clenched her fists, and everyone in the room was surprised to find that she was now crying.

"Actually, I DO care." she seethed. Zoro's eyes widened. Out of the blue, Nami whirled around to Sanji and Usopp.

"And I didn't ask any of you to fight for me!" she shrieked. She pushed through the space between them and ran as fast as she could.

"Nami!" Sanji called after her. But, Nami was long gone. Sanji closed the door and turned to face the rest of the room. Zoro was now completely still, his eyes closed as he evened his breathing.

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" Sanji asked him.

"Shut up." Zoro muttered.

"Listen, we gotta continue before this bleeding gets much worse." Nako commented. Zoro immediately started writhing with pain and groaning loudly as Nako resumed stitching.

"Fool!" he declared. "You tried to handle an injury this serious by yourself?"

"It hurts!" Zoro managed through his teeth. Nako decided to address Sanji and Usopp over his shoulder.

"Are you guys really pirates? Don't you—" Zoro's body jerked too much, cutting Nako off and causing him to hold Zoro down. "have a doctor on your ship?!" Sanji and Usopp laughed halfheartedly.

"A doctor? Not a bad idea!"

The new voice came from above Zoro's head. Everyone in the room looked at the window to find a certain captain, waving around a hunk of meat.

"Luffy?" Zoro gasped.

"But we need a musician first, right, Zoro?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Why?"

"Because pirates love to sing! Don't you know?"

"So, why is that more important?"

Luffy ignored Zoro's comment. "Hey, Doctor, where's Nami? I don't see her anywhere."

Zoro closed his mouth and pressed his lips into a firm line. He shut his eyes again and focused on his breathing. Nako looked away from Luffy.

"Nami, huh? Well, since she's not here, she must be _there_."

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

"Oi, Doctor." Zoro said. Nako turned his attention back to Zoro. Zoro opened his eyes.

"We gotta continue, right?" he reminded Nako.

"Yeah. Don't have much longer now!"

Zoro nearly wailed as Nako got closer to finishing the job.

* * *

Up on a cliff overlooking the sea, Nami sat cross-legged in front of a wooden cross. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red from crying, but she was smiling. Genzo stood at a safe distance behind her until he head footsteps approaching.

"What's with you, Nami? You're still here?"

Genzo turned to face Nojiko as she walked toward him.

"They're looking for you, your nakama." she added. Nami looked over her shoulder at them.

"Hey, Nojiko… Gen-san… If Bellemere-san was still alive, you think she'd stop me from becoming a pirate?"

"A pirate?" Genzo asked in surprise. Then, he scoffed with a stern expression. "Are you kidding? She'd never let her precious little girl become a pirate!"

"She wouldn't stop ya." Nojiko said nonchalantly.

"NOJIKO!" Genzo exclaimed.

"And even if she did say no, would you listen?" Nojiko asked. Nami stuck her tongue out before responding.

"No way!"

Nojiko chuckled as Genzo sighed, adjusting his hat.

"Now I get it…" he admitted. All of the sudden, he burst out laughing.

"What's with you, Gen-san?" Nojiko questioned.

"You two are without a doubt, Bellemere's daughters." Genzo said. He placed a hand on Nojiko's shoulder before walking past her.

"Gen-san?"

"Nami, you've made up your mind already, right? So just do what you feel is right. Just like your mother did." Genzo said. "Bellemere would've wanted no less."

Both Genzo and Nojiko left Nami to be on her own. It was still early afternoon, but they knew that they would see her soon. Nami sat wordlessly in front of Bellemere's grave.

"Oi, finally, they're gone."

Nami gasped a little and whipped her upper body around. Panting and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand was Zoro.

"How do you know about this place?!" Nami demanded.

"What do you think?" Zoro responded dryly as he approached her. "I followed your dad and your sister."

"Gen-san's not my dad." Nami corrected.

"He might as well be. I heard what he said." Nami turned back toward the cross.

"Just go away. You shouldn't have left Doctor's place! I'm still mad at you!" she snapped.

"I didn't come up here for nothing." Zoro told her.

Nami clamped her mouth shut. She couldn't see it, but the swordsman scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Look, I never do this. But… I'm sorry."

Nami said nothing, signaling for Zoro to continue.

"Your sister's right. You're our nakama. When Luffy said we were going after you, he meant it. And when I told myself that I would bring you back, no matter what… I meant it. I knew that you'd be joining our crew when all of this was over. So for me to say that you were still in Arlong's crew … that was wrong."

Nami felt lucky that she was still facing the cross because, much to her shame, she was blushing. She would be mortified if Zoro saw. Only when the heat in her cheeks had gone away completely did Nami face Zoro again. She smiled.

"That was really hard for you, wasn't it?" she teased. Zoro moaned.

"Like I said, I never do this." he complained.

Nami giggled before finally standing up and heading his way. They kept eye contact the entire time.

"You know, I meant it, too. When I said that I care." Nami told him. "I meant it as a nakama."

Zoro smirked deviously.

"You sure about that?" he asked. Nami balled her hand into a fist and held it up for him to witness. She had a certain gleam in her eye.

"Don't push it." she warned him.

"Hmph."

Nami was now directly in front of Zoro, no more than a foot away. She lowered her hand and grinned.

"Let's get back to the party." she suggested.

"Sure." Zoro said. Then, he narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Hey, this stays between us, got it?"

"Fine, fine." Nami mused. Suddenly, she pushed herself up onto her tip-toes and pecked Zoro on the cheek. When she came back down, she laughed a little at how red Zoro's face became.

"We can keep that between us, too." she told him happily. She walked past him, and then stopped herself before she could get too far. She looked back to see that he was holding his hand to his cheek.

"Thanks. For everything." she said softly.

"Yeah…" Zoro replied in a low voice. "Of course."

Nami smiled sincerely before making her way down the hill back towards the village.

"See you down there!"

* * *

**D'awww, some more pre-timeskip fluff for you all to enjoy! So… Zoro's speech there at the end. Not too OOC, I hope? Let me know! I hope you all liked it! I promise I'll update soon! =D**


	8. The Code

**A/N: Hi, everybody! I'm trying not to let school and work consume my life! So, let's get right back to the ZoNa! :)**

**Disclaimer: A thousand times, no. xD I don't own One Piece.**

**Also… I've upped the story rating to M… O.o**

* * *

The Code

Zoro waited. He waited, and he watched. He sat at the very edge of the crow's nest, looking out the window and down to the lawn deck. Earlier, the lawn deck had been a disaster area, a jumble of bodies and voices, too much at one time. However, the members of the Strawhat crew had finally settled down and dispersed. This left the lawn deck completely empty. Zoro could see Robin, Franky, and Brook together at the bow of the ship, while Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were closer to the head of the Thousand Sunny. Luffy was in his usual spot, his back turned.

All of their backs were turned.

Zoro took his chance, exiting the crow's nest and silently sliding down the foremast ropes. He walked calmly across the lawn deck and up the stairs. If someone happened to look at him, he didn't want to look suspicious by sneaking. He acted as he usually did. He reached the door of the kitchen and stopped abruptly. Stretching his neck, Zoro glanced through the circular window to find Sanji, busy preparing lunch. His back was turned as well. Zoro passed by the kitchen door completely unnoticed.

Zoro was now totally out of view from any of his nakama. He took his time to go around the kitchen and head for the stern of the ship to the library. There was no reason for him to hurry to his destination. He entered the library, shut the door behind him and looked around. There was no need for the lights to be on in the library since it was still early afternoon. The sun's rays sprayed through the windows, illuminating the room just as well.

The swordsman crossed the library to the ladder that would take him to the bathroom. He began to climb. In no time at all, he reached the top. The little space was quiet except for the sound of running water and someone humming. Zoro looked at the door that separated him from the bathhouse.

Zoro smirked, untying the red sash around his waist slowly. There was no hurry for him to get undressed. She would stay in that bathhouse all day, if she could.

Meanwhile, Nami hummed the bouncy rhythm of "Bink's Sake," massaging some shampoo into her long, orange hair. She rinsed it, rubbing her head and sighing in relief. Her hair then fell flat against her head and clung to the moist skin of her face and neck. Nami brushed her hair behind her ears and proceeded to bend down to reach the conditioner.

Any set of trained ears would have heard the bathhouse door open and close again, but Nami's was focused on getting the pitch of "Bink's Sake" just right. She found that humming "Bink's Sake" helped her calm down from the blow-up on the lawn deck earlier. She stroked her fingers through her hair, letting the conditioner sink in. Also, working her head this much with her hands was helping her headache recede.

Nami began to rinse her hair once more. The oily conditioner slid down her skin and pooled on the floor beneath her. She was just about done with the showering part. All she had left was to wash her body and then, she could actually relax in the bath for a while. Yet, right as she extended her hand for the bar of soap, he made his presence known.

"Well, I'm here."

Nami pressed her hand over her mouth, her cheeks erupting with a bright blush. She had caught herself just before she let out a frightened squeak. It now sat as a lump in her throat. Once she swallowed thickly, she took a deep breath and turned to face him.

Zoro sat in the bath, his arms resting on the edge of the tub behind him. It made the muscles in his shoulders and upper back rigid and tense. Nami's eyes widened as they followed the trail from Zoro's built chest down to his abs and to the surface of the bathwater. Just below that was the part of Zoro's body that Nami had only become acquainted with recently. Her blush burned even more, and she quivered in all the wrong places. With shaky hands, she shut the showerhead off.

"I was just about to finish." she explained as coolly as she could.

"I'm just in time, then." Zoro said. He smiled deviously. "If I wasn't, I would've missed all of the fun."

Nami bit her lower lip as she stepped gingerly into the bath. Zoro didn't move; his eye did all the moving as it examined Nami's body. Her curves were even more defined from this lower angle. Her skin was slick from the steam. She sank herself into the bath, submerging just her lower half as Zoro had done. They sat next to each other now. Their eyes met. Nami's were narrowed.

"I'm mad at you." she hissed. Zoro scoffed.

"Even though we fought on purpose?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't make you any less annoying!" Nami exclaimed. Before Zoro could retort, Nami crashed her lips against his. Zoro devoured hers, immediately forcing his tongue into her mouth. Nami moaned in delight as she dug her nails into his upper back. He gripped her lower back with both hands, edging Nami closer to him. Before either of them knew it, Nami had been forced into Zoro's lap. Their private areas brushed against each other, and this caused both of them to withdraw from the kiss.

They sat there for a moment, simply staring down at the ripples of water they had formed. Nami breathed heavily, her chest forcefully moving up and down to let more oxygen enter her lungs. Zoro inhaled through his nose and exhaled again, controlling his breathing and slowing it down. It wasn't until the ripples of water ceased that their eyes met. Zoro noticed how much Nami was trembling. She continued panting and pressed her hands onto Zoro's chest for support.

"Nami… breathe." Zoro commanded her hoarsely. He could see the look in her eyes growing more distant by the second. It seemed like she was about to faint.

"Nami." he whispered this time. Nami's eyes regained focus, but only slightly. Zoro lifted his hands out of the water and placed them over her own. He could feel his raging heartbeat through her palms.

"Breathe." he repeated. Zoro saw the focus fully return to Nami's eyes as she gazed at him. She did as he did, breathing in and out through her nose.

"I'm sorry." she managed weakly.

"You're still nervous. I get it." Zoro told her quietly.

"Why should I be?" Nami asked. Zoro decided not to answer because, if he was to be honest, he wouldn't have an answer. Maybe it was something only women went through when they became physical with men, and it was something men weren't meant to understand.

"The worst is already over, and I'm with you." Nami continued softly. "I don't know what my problem could be."

Zoro's eye widened. He hadn't expected that. He squeezed Nami's hands a little, holding them in his. He maintained eye contact though.

"I won't go any further if you don't want me to." he told her seriously. Nami didn't respond at first. It seemed as though she finally found a slow, even breathing pattern, and she had stopped trembling. She looked right back at him.

"It's fine. I'll be fine." she assured him. Zoro sank his hands back into the water, moving them around until they found Nami's hips. Nami snaked her hands around Zoro's neck, resting them at the nape.

"You ready?" Zoro asked in a low voice. Nami nodded, her lips finally forming a smile.

"You might have to get me worked up again." she said with a wink. Zoro rolled his eye with a groan. Yup. She seemed fine, alright.

"Dammit, woman…"

Zoro neared Nami, tracing his tongue over Nami's lips before kissing her again. It wasn't long before the kiss became more feverish and fierce. Nami let out various noises of desire, egging Zoro on. He raised his hands from the water and groped her breasts. It turned out that he needed a little more foreplay to get back in the mood himself.

They paused from their kiss. Zoro let his arms fall back into the water, and his hands sought Nami's hips again. He lifted her to where she was right over him. She licked her lips and pursed them a little. Zoro looked at her for a moment.

"Relax." he told her.

"You relax." she countered with a snarky tone.

Zoro lowered Nami down and entered her. The look on Nami's face was indescribable as she craned her neck back and sighed at the ceiling. Zoro let a moan of pleasure escape him.

Yes. This time, he would truly have her.

* * *

_"Baka! BA-KA!"_

_ Zoro grit his teeth, his hands curling into fists. His mind urged him to be calm, but his mouth couldn't be stopped. He let out such a string of curses that every other member of the crew voiced their protest. They were like a chorus. They even followed him around as he stormed after her._

_ "OI, MARIMO! Don't talk to my Nami-san that way!"_

_ "Maybe you both oughtta take it easy!"_

_ "C'mon, you two!"_

_ Nami finally whirled around on Zoro, getting right in his face and jabbing her finger into his chest. It made him come to a stop, almost causing a train wreck of bodies behind him._

_ "See, _this _is your problem!" she accused him. "You have the worst temper! You're mean, impatient, clueless, and you're a BAKA!"_

_ "You're crazy!" Zoro yelled. "You have the worst temper of us all! You're greedy, selfish, obsessed with yourself—"_

_ Nami started to scream at him and, with the others' voices now in a jumble, Zoro could no longer comprehend what anyone was saying. It was all useless noise, muffled and blaring. What were they even fighting about anyway?! Everything was so out of control now that Zoro had long forgotten. It was probably stupid and pointless, like his arguments with Nami usually were. Yet, everyone else had never gotten involved before. It seemed as though this argument had gone too far._

_ "STOP!"_

_ Everyone immediately stopped speaking, letting silence finally fall on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Every member turned to face the one among them who never tolerated this fighting among his crew._

_ Luffy stood out as the sole voice of reason at this particular moment. He stared them all down until he narrowed his focus on Nami and Zoro._

_ "That's enough." he simply said._

_ No one moved an inch, but they couldn't help but glance at the two offenders. Zoro remained steadfast, standing completely still as he glared at Nami. Nami stared back with equal intensity, and it seemed as though she was still holding some steam that needed to be blown off. She was the first to act, barging forward and pushing Zoro roughly out of her way. She continued past him, letting out a sound of exasperation as she headed into the ship and slammed the door behind her._

_ The rest of the crew looked in the direction in which Nami made her exit. Then, their eyes were trained back on Zoro. They all wondered what he would do next. Chopper was the brave soul that decided to speak._

_ "Zoro?"_

_ The swordsman didn't respond. He managed to wrench his fingers away from his palms, unclenching his fists at last. By the time he turned around to face the reindeer, everybody else had separated. Franky and Robin walked across the lawn deck, his comforting hand on her shoulder. Sanji had gone after Nami. Brook proceeded to play his violin softly, while Luffy and Usopp sat on the railing of the ship and let their legs swing. At last, Zoro addressed Chopper._

_ "Yeah?" _

_ "Will you be alright?"_

_ Zoro smirked a little, knowing that Chopper was always concerned about him. He nodded as he approached Chopper, resting his hand on his swords._

_ "Yeah. Don't worry about me." Zoro replied. He looked over his shoulder toward one of the many entrances to the inside of the Sunny. He sighed in irritation._

_ "I should go find her, huh?"_

_ "Sanji's taking care of her. She'll be fine." Chopper assured him. Zoro shook his head, much to Chopper's surprise._

_ "No. If nothing else, that ero-cook is only making it worse."_

_ With one last, long look at Zoro, Chopper went to join Luffy and Usopp. Zoro didn't take his eye off of that door. He strode forward, pulling the door open and letting it swing closed again. He imagined that Nami would've taken off to the women's quarters. After getting turned around three times, Zoro found his way there due to some commotion._

_ "Nami-swan, PLEASE let me keep you company!"_

_ Zoro groaned. He rounded the corner to find Sanji practically pawing at Nami's door. The stupid cook was begging pathetically, as always. From within the women's quarters, Nami's sharp voice cut through the air._

_ "Not now, Sanji-kun! I just want to be alone."_

_ "But, Nami-swan…" Sanji moaned, absolutely heartsick._

_ "I said not now!" Nami emphasized. Zoro walked closer to Sanji. The blond man was about to protest again when his eyes met Zoro's. The two stared each other down._

_ "What are you doing, marimo?" Sanji quipped. "Nami-san wants to be alone."_

_ Zoro scoffed at Sanji's hypocrisy._

_ "Yeah, she does. So why are you here?" Before Sanji could retort, Nami shouted._

_ "Will both of you just shut up and LEAVE?!"_

_ Both men gazed at the door. Zoro knew that both he and the ero-cook could sense Nami with her back pressed against it. Sanji sighed in defeat as he turned and headed down the hallway. He commented over his shoulder._

_ "You've really done it now, you shitty swordsman."_

_ Zoro decided not to say anything, knowing that another round of fighting would start, and since it was Sanji, it wouldn't just be verbal. Sanji disappeared as Zoro remained there. He could sense that Nami had slid down to the floor and buried her head in her knees. Zoro could've knocked or tried talking to Nami from where he was. Instead, he took the doorknob in his hand and yanked the door open. Nami fell backwards out into the hallway. She instantly pounced on him._

_ "What is wrong with you?! I told you to leave!" she yelled._

_ Totally ignoring her comment, Zoro walked past her and straight into the women's quarters. Nami scrambled to her feet, quick to pursue him. She shut the door behind her and flipped on the lights._

_ "You're not supposed to be in here!" Nami told him harshly. "Get out already!"_

_ Zoro's back was to Nami, but he spoke as he began to face her._

_ "Nami, would you just—"_

_ Before Zoro could come full circle, Nami was only inches away from him. Her being so close nearly made Zoro catch his breath. However, the air became trapped in his throat because of what Nami did next. She pressed her lips against his, hard. Zoro was frozen with shock, and it took him a few seconds to understand exactly what was going on._

_ Zoro moved away from her. Nami's face lingered for just a moment until her eyes fluttered open. They widened as she looked at him._

_ "What was THAT?" Zoro asked._

_ "I… don't really know." Nami admitted. Zoro gazed at her incredulously. His thoughts wandered in just about every direction, but he didn't consider any of them. He moved toward her and kissed her this time. He kissed her slowly and deliberately, holding her there for a minute or two. Then, he pulled away again. Nami's hands were on the sides of his face. His hands were placed on her hips. It had happened without either of them realizing it._

_ Regardless, Zoro had a few choice words for Nami._

_ "You started it."_

_ Nami couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't know what I was doing."_

_ "I meant our fight." Zoro stated. Nami stopped giggling. Her hands went down to Zoro's shoulders and gripped them. She sighed._

_ "I did, and I definitely knew what I was doing."_

_ "What?"_

_ The look on Nami's face confirmed her guilt as she laughed half-heartedly. Then, her expression fell completely. She tightened her grip on Zoro's shoulders and stared down at his chest to avoid eye contact._

_ "I… just wanted you to pay attention to me. That's all." she explained. Zoro furrowed his eyebrow. He took one of his hands and placed it under her chin. He titled her head up, forcing her to look at him._

_ "Like hell that's all." he said._

_ Nami stood there, unable to speak. She looked mesmerized, lost among the features of Zoro's face. Zoro himself found his eye wandering down to Nami's lips. It was his turn to cup Nami's face as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Nami's hands were still on Zoro's shoulders, but then, she moved them to his back and clawed his skin._

_ Something inside Zoro snapped at that moment. He quickly pulled away from the kiss. He took Nami by the shoulders and pushed her against the bedroom door. With an expert hand, he locked it. Nami gasped at hearing the click. Her eyes met his._

_ They both knew exactly what was going to happen, and there was no turning back._

_ Zoro kissed Nami fiercely, and Nami responded with soft moans. Their hands were all over now in a blur of movement, tugging and pulling at each other's clothes. Zoro's swords clattered to the floor. _

_ First went Nami's bikini top. Zoro cupped her full breasts and leaned down to trap one of her nipples with his teeth. Then, Nami removed Zoro's sash and coat, and their bare chests rubbed against each other. Zoro kissed Nami up her throat and back to her lips. Nami could no longer contain her loud sounds of pleasure. _

_ Zoro lifted Nami off of her feet, and Nami's legs wrapped around his waist. He squeezed her butt as Nami parted Zoro's lips with her tongue. Still kissing, still tangled around each other, Zoro carried Nami to her bed. Zoro dropped Nami on her back and pressed her into the sheets. He stopped kissing her and fumbled with the buckle of her jeans. When Nami noticed that Zoro was having trouble, she placed her hands on his. It made him stop for a moment, but now, both of them had taken pause. They looked into each other's eyes and, not breaking eye contact, Nami moved Zoro's hands and unclasped the buckle herself. Then, she lied there, waiting for Zoro to do the honors. Zoro smirked. He moved his hands to the brim of her jeans and slowly, agonizingly pulled them down._

_ All that separated Zoro from Nami now was her lacy underwear._

_ He would never say how beautiful Nami was, but it's not like Zoro never thought it. Of course she was beautiful. After two years of being apart, she had really grown into a woman. He knew it from the moment he saw her again. He reveled at how she looked now, her lanky arms above her head and her curves protruding the way they did. _

_ Zoro decided to catch up, removing his haramaki and, at last, his own pants. Nami watched him undress, a gleam in her eye. She undoubtedly felt the same way about Zoro after two years. He was even sexier than before. And his face… always so serious, but so handsome. She couldn't help but look up and down his entire body with a newfound appreciation. She noticed his private area and giggled._

_ "Our friend says hello." she teased._

_ "Shut up." Zoro muttered. "Don't ruin it."_

_ He hovered over Nami, making sure not to crush her with his weight. She hooked her thumbs into her panties, prepared to take them off._

_ "You ready?" she murmured. _

_ Zoro looked her straight in the eye and only nodded. _

_ With that, Nami discarded her underwear, leaving the two of them stark naked. Zoro stroked his fingers over Nami's private area. Nami whimpered before biting her lower lip. If she let out any loud noises, someone would hear them. Zoro's mouth fell slightly agape before finding Nami's, silencing her. This time, they kissed sensuously. Zoro lined himself up with her. And he was inside of her._

_ Nami's eyes flashed open as her body bucked involuntarily. Zoro moved a little deeper in until his eye opened, meeting hers. They released their kiss. Nami panted. Zoro ceased all movement, except for his hand, which brushed a curl of Nami's hair out of her face._

_ "You okay?" he whispered._

_ "Y-Yeah…" Nami managed. "I just… didn't know how this would feel."_

_ Zoro blinked rapidly, trying to understand. _

_ "You're a virgin?"_

_ Nami became flustered, her cheeks and neck flushing bright red._

_ "Well, I'm not about to be." she snapped. Zoro's eye widened in surprise. He could feel heat rising to his own cheeks._

_ "You would let me do that?" he asked._

_ "I've practically let you already."_

_ Zoro narrowed his eye this time and scoffed, about to move out of her. If she thought this was some sort of game, then Zoro wasn't going to play. However, Nami stopped him by pressing her hand on his chest._

_ "Hey. I'm kidding." she assured him. Then, she smiled. "Of course I would. I trust you."_

_ After a minute or so, Zoro smiled back._

_ "Okay."_

_ Zoro began to push again, thrusting slowly but surely. Nami writhed on the bed, moaning. She combed her fingers through Zoro's hair, bringing his head down and kissing him. Zoro placed his hands under Nami, causing her back to arch. They both moaned into each other's mouths, their tongues touching. Zoro increased his pace, letting his desire take over. He could feel himself go deeper and deeper._

_ Until Nami cried out in pain._

_ Zoro immediately withdrew from her, falling onto his side next to her. Nami was shaking and trying to hold back tears. She curled up a little, holding back sobs._

_ "Oi…!" Zoro said. It wasn't until then that he realized what had happened. He looked down and saw a bit of Nami's blood on him. It stained the sheets beneath her. When he looked back up, Zoro's eye met Nami's. They were welling with tears. She held out her arms, seeking his comfort. Zoro embraced her, pulling her close to him. He ran his hand through her hair and shushed her. He let her cry into his chest. He even kissed her on the head._

_ They continued to lie there, tangled in each other. Zoro knew that he wouldn't be leaving for a long time. He didn't want to._

* * *

Their foreheads pressed together. Nami had fallen against Zoro. He had caught her. They gazed into each other's eyes, both breathingly heavily. They both broke out into smiles.

The actual feeling of an orgasm, from both ends, was out of this world. When Nami felt Zoro release inside of her, she couldn't contain herself any longer. Everything around her became white, and she was overcome with a feeling she had never experienced before. Her body had gone rigid. The only sound that came from her was a small gasp, and that's when she started to collapse.

Yet, her surroundings returned when she was face-to-face with the man she was with. Zoro had caught Nami by her shoulders. Then, he had lowered her gently to his chest. It wasn't until Nami had regained her composure that they looked at each other as they did now.

Zoro felt so hot, but in a good way. A warm sensation pulsed throughout his whole body, as though it were his own blood. His heart raced, pushing the sensation on and making it stronger. He had never felt this way before, and it was because Nami let him go inside of her. While the concern of her getting pregnant initially nagged at his brain, she had begged him, and he gave it to her. He gave it all to her.

Finally, Nami leaned back, signaling that they were done. Zoro pulled himself out of her, and they resumed sitting side by side, as they had before all of this escalated. Zoro looked at her. She met his gaze, seeming to know what was on his mind.

"Today is a safe day." Nami guaranteed him. "I wouldn't have done this if it wasn't." Zoro nodded, glad that one of his concerns was cleared.

"I was going to tell you something." he said. Nami gathered her knees close to her chest and scooted closer to Zoro, nudging his arm playfully.

"Well, what is it?" she asked. Zoro chuckled before answering.

"I'm a virgin, too."

Nami felt her jaw practically hit the floor.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"It's true." Zoro told her.

They both sat in silence. Nami had never known that about Zoro, and he never planned on telling her unless… well… she was his first. Which she was. Even more so, they both knew that the other now had what couldn't be taken back. It formed an entirely new bond between them, one that went far beyond being nakama.

Zoro spoke again, getting down to business.

"We'd better go. Everyone's going to wonder where we are."

"Yeah." Nami responded. They both exited the water, which had now gone cold. Nami drained the bathwater and rummaged in the cupboard for towels. She helped herself to one before tossing another to Zoro.

"Thanks." he said.

Nami shook out her hair and proceeded to dry it while Zoro dried his arms first. Nami watched him as she dried her arms as well. Zoro noticed that her eyes were on him, and he smirked. He tied his towel around his waist. Nami wrapped her towel around her body before they both went out into the bathroom. Their clothes were piled haphazardly. As they both reached out to collect them, their hands brushed together. They glanced up at one another, both sets of cheeks burning with a blush.

They moved away before Nami spoke up.

"Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"I have an idea." she told him.

"What?"

"The others can't know that we've been together, right?"

"Right." Zoro said.

"So, how about we come up with a code? A way for us to be together that only we know about?"

"Sure, but what'll it be?"

"We fight." Nami suggested.

Zoro stopped what he was doing, which was pulling his coat on, and turned to face Nami. She had just finished tying her bikini strap and adjusting her breasts. Zoro shamelessly looked there before looking Nami in the eye.

"You're joking." he said.

"Look what happened today." Nami explained. "Look… at what happened a few days ago. Fighting is what got us here. I say we keep that up."

"This sounds stupid." Zoro said with a roll of his eye.

"No, it isn't!" she told him, getting impatient. "We fight all the time! No one will suspect a thing if we do it this way."

Zoro considered this for a moment. At this point, both of them were completely dressed again. Finally, he exhaled with a smile.

"I hope you're right." he told her. Nami barely kept herself from squealing in delight before throwing her arms around him. Zoro snaked her arms around her waist, hugging her back. Their embrace didn't last long. They had to get out of there before any of the crew caught them in the act. Zoro kneeled down and cracked the bathroom door open, peeking down the ladder. It seemed like the coast was clear.

Zoro turned to Nami and offered his hand. Nami smiled brightly. She took it and started down the ladder, looking back up to Zoro. She descended a ways before Zoro followed her, closing the door behind him.

A few days later, they fought again about something totally trivial. Just like their last argument. As usual, Zoro was right on Nami's heels as they bickered. Sanji was the only one with any energy to pursue them, claiming his love for Nami. The rest of the crew sat on the lawn deck, enjoying lunch.

"Man, those two have really been going at it lately!" Usopp exclaimed after taking a sip of water.

"Don't they always?" Franky asked.

"Okay… more than usual?" Usopp countered. Franky shrugged as he took a bite of fish. Usopp looked around to the rest of group for an answer, but he didn't get one. Franky shook his head.

"Just ignore it. Things'll cool down between them, I bet." the older man said.

"Yeah, I hope so." Usopp replied.

Soon, everyone's attention was absorbed by Luffy and Chopper sticking chopsticks up their noses. After a shared glance, Usopp and Franky both gave in and joined them.

Zoro and Nami were only going by the code.

* * *

**WOW. My longest chapter yet. ^^; That took a lot out of me. So, uh, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be honest, this is probably the only time I'll really explore Nami and Zoro's sexual relationship because that's not what they're all about. Although I did want to do one raunchy chapter, at least. ;) Well, reviews are appreciated, and I hope you'll continue reading!**


End file.
